Regalo
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Scootaloo se mecía en su columpio, tratando de olvidarse de todo; sin embargo, el frío y la tristeza no la hacían decaer. Ella nunca esperó lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente.


**Hola, me presento con este pequeño drabble navideño, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Regalo**_

Al igual que el año anterior me encuentro sola, totalmente sola. Apple Bloom me invitó para estar en su reunión familiar, al igual que Sweetie Belle; pero sobran las razones para decir que rechacé sus invitaciones. Todavía tengo presente la cara de decepción que pusieron cuando les dije que no. Pero simplemente no quería estar en un sitio donde me sentiría fuera de lugar.

Es difícil poder divertirme cuando constantemente me recuerdan que en esta fecha yo no tengo a nadie con quien compartir, sólo un mal sentimiento albergado en lo profundo de mi corazón. Envidia.

Envidia de mis propias amigas, por tener una familia con la cual convivir. Envidia de mis compañeros que están felices aún sin tener a nadie como yo. Los envidio por el simple hecho de ignorar la tristeza, de no poder adaptarme tal como ellos lo hacen. Hacen cosas para que me sienta cómoda, pero todo me resulta tan vacío a final de cuentas; siento pena por mí misma y ni siquiera tengo el valor de limpiarme las lágrimas que empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Heladas, gélidas, al igual que todo a mi alrededor.

Mi caminata invernal me trae hasta un viejo parque donde suelo jugar con todos durante las fechas que hace calor; le sacudo la nieve a mi columpio preferido para poder sentarme a contemplar caer la nieve, a sentir la brisa pasar peinar mi cabello y mis plumas. A nadie le gusta estar solo, mucho menos en esta fecha tan especial, tan… familiar. Estoy segura de que nadie está tan solo como yo. Es triste también pensar en eso.

Empiezo a mecerme tranquilamente, de alguna forma el rechinido de esta cosa me hace sentir un poco mejor, me recuerda que el invierno se irá y no tendré que volver a verlo hasta el año siguiente, y mi rutina se repetirá una vez más. Empiezo a alcanzar mucha altura, no recordaba que mi columpio tuviera tanto impulso, ni tanta cadena para poder hacer esto. Casi siento que estoy volando, empiezo a sonreír, sonreír de verdad desde que empezó el invierno. Se siente muy bien.

Distingo pasar una sombra entre la nieve, se ve muy rara, no pude distinguirla bien. Me sigo meciendo sin prestarle atención, ha de ser mi imaginación, me detengo para revisar en mi mochila. Ni me acordaba que tenía una vieja muñeca en mis cosas, no tan vieja como esa que tenía Twilight, pero es el regalo más antiguo que tengo, no se lo digo a nadie, pero ella es mi mayor confidente.

–Al menos no estoy tan sola, te tengo a ti, Miss–. Miss, así se llama.

La pongo entre mis piernas y me sigo columpiando, olvidando la envidia que les tengo a mis propias amigas. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, y cualquiera que diga que nunca tuvo envidia está mintiéndole a todos, hasta a él mismo.

–Oye, Miss, ¿Dónde crees que estaremos el año próximo? ¿Ya no estaremos tan solas?

Obviamente ella no me contesta, nos mecemos al ritmo del rechinido, al compás del viento.

–Está mal todo esto, ¿No es así? Pero no quería sentirme tan incómoda… digo, era la reunión de sus familias, yo no pintaba nada estando allí. Qué malo es estar sola en esta fecha.

Sigue en silencio, muchas veces me gustaría que pudiera contestarme, aunque creo que me daría un poco de miedo, por todos esas historias. El viento se vuelve mucho más frío, es extraño, pero no quiero pescar un refriado.

–Hay que irnos, ya está empezando el frío fuerte, Miss.

Me detengo poco a poco, cuando estuve en el suelo guardé a Miss, pero de pronto un resplandor hizo que pudiera ver mucho más definida mi sombra por unos segundos, me di vuelta muy asustada, pero afortunadamente no era nada. Caminé hasta la casa, me reuní con mis compañeros y disfrutamos mucho de una cena que prepararon para nosotros. He sido un poco malagradecida, ellos son mi familia y no los trato como tal en esta fecha, después de todo ellos me dieron un hogar cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Después de jugar un buen rato nos retiramos a dormir, mañana por la mañana abriremos los regalos, me da un poco de risa que muchos todavía creen que existe ese poni gordinflón que da regalos, pero no soy tan mala como para romperles sus burbujas. Tal vez mañana tenga una compañera para Miss. Me acurruco entre mis sábanas, no ha sido un día tan malo después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan para correr al árbol y abrir sus regalos, pero yo me tomo mi tiempo, después de todo, nuestros regalos traen las tarjetas indicando de quién son. Mientras camino por el corredor hasta la estancia escucho un gran grito de alegría colectiva, corro muy rápido para ver qué está pasando y me encuentro que las encargadas están tan impresionadas como yo. Además de los regalos que ellas nos dan, hay muchos más, totalmente nuevos y muy bonitos. No lo puedo creer.

Music Light recibió una guitarra nueva, Shining Dust un estuche de pinturas y lienzos profesionales, Spinel un set de maquillaje casi tan lujoso como el que tiene Rarity.

Me acerco para buscar el mío, no puedo evitar sonreír como una boba viendo el scooter tan fantástico que me han regalado junto a un casco y lentes como los que usan los Wonderbolts, hay una nota en los manubrios.

 _Yo también sé lo que se siente estar solo._

 _Atentamente: Un amigo_

 _Posdata: La velocidad que puedes alcanzar es muy alta, ten cuidado al aletear._

Esta vez me quedo sorprendida, pero me importa muy poco, las encargadas siguen tratando de averiguar quién envió los obsequios nuevos, no creo que lo encuentren. Por una de las esferas en el árbol lo puedo ver, está en la ventana sonriendo, se va sin esperar algo a cambio. Increíble en él.

–Muchas, muchas gracias, Discord.


End file.
